


Don't Leave Me

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Death, F/M, Sad, other ghouls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: Ever since she was a young girl death surrounded Yuki. Everything seemed bleak until she meet a young boy with orange hair that declared they'll be the best of friends forever. As they grew into young adults that friendship turned into love. The two of them were perfect for each other even though she was a ghoul and he a human. Life seemed great until one day it all came crashing down.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I just wanted you to know that this chapter will have have major death in it.

“I'm sorry Yuki”, Kaneki mumbled next to me.  
Cold and empty that is what I felt as I sat in the middle of the road holding him close to me. Snow had started to fall but I paid it no attention. I stared down at his peaceful form, tears cascading down my face to land on his cheeks. Why did it have to turn out like this? The one person that I had fallen in love with was gone.  
“You promised me Hide. You promised me that you wouldn't get hurt. You said that once this was over we could be together.”  
I desperately wanted this to be a cruel joke that he was playing on me, waiting for him to start moving. Any minute now he would move and kiss me. Reassuring me that everything was okay, but I knew I was lying to myself. His heart had stopped beating for quite a while now. He was never going to open those warm kind eyes again. Those same eyes that had shown me another brighter side to life. Why does this always happen to me?

16 years ago…  
In the 20th ward late at night a mother and her daughter were running for their lives. They were somewhat lucky that the men had seen only the mother and not the little girl currently cradled in her arms. Seeing a small dark area near a wall with a whole bunch of wood panels the woman dashed over and placed her down.  
“Mama! What's happening?”  
“Yuki you're going to have to be a good girl and stay hidden here okay. Just like how those guys were chasing daddy they're chasing mama.”  
“She went down this ally,” a loud gruff voice said.  
“Stay quite. I'll be back before the sun is up.” Quickly placing a board of wood over her daughter's hiding place she took off again.  
“There she is, the Butterfly!” They ran right past without giving a single glance toward the girl's hiding place. Soon the sound of footsteps slowly started to fade away and the alleyway became silent. Doing exactly what she was told to do Yuki stayed there all night in silence waiting for her mother to appear again but two hours after the sun had risen there was still no sign of her.  
“Mama”, she sobbed. “Where are you?” Yawing in exhaustion after having stayed up all night she soon fell asleep. However what the mother and daughter didn't know was that the wood panels were a part of a construction project that was going on in the building that Yuki was currently lying beside. Too deep into dreamland the girl never heard the footsteps approach.


	2. Haru and Mitsuki

After an exhausting night staying awake in hopes of seeing her mother appear at any moment Yuki awakened to a light nudge on her shoulder. She heard the murmur of a voice. “Mama?” Blinking away the haze in her eyes she looked towards the direction of the voice. The owner of said voice was not her mother but instead a man in a police uniform. She leaned back in fear.  
“Hey now it’s okay. You’re safe. Can you tell me your name?” The policeman said in a calm voice. Yuki remained silent. She wondered where her mother was. She was told to not talk to strangers especially humans. The policeman noticing the fear began to talk again as he showed her his badge. “It’s okay. I’m a policeman. My name is Haru.” After a few seconds Yuki decided to speak.  
“I'm Yuki. Where’s mama?”Her voice was barely audible.  
“I don’t where she is but we can go search for her if you tell me what she looks like.”  
“Mama has black hair and she was wearing a red dress.”  
The police officer smiled at her description. “That’s good can you tell me how long her hair is and what kind off dress it was?”  
“Mama has short hair.” Yuki paused for a moment. “Oh, and her dress was yellow at the bottom.”  
“Yuki, can you tell me why your mother left you here?” Yuki was about to say that the CCG was after her mother but quickly chose not to remembering that the policeman although nice was still human.  
“Some scary people were chasing mama.” Haru looked at her with concern. “Mama said they didn’t see me so she told me to hide right here and wait till she came back.”  
“How long ago was that?”  
“I don’t really know. It was nighttime. Is mama okay? Will you find mama, Mr. Policeman?” Yuki looked at him through the tears that filled her eyes.  
Haru let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “We’ll search for her don’t you worry. For now why don’t we head back to the police station where it isn’t so chilly.”  
Yuki sniffled out, “Okay.”  
Gently picking Yuki up from her hiding place he walked back towards his partner who was just finishing up talking to the two construction workers who had found the little girl sleeping underneath the wood panels. The policewoman upon noticing Haru with Yuki in tow began to ask her partner something but refrained from doing so in response to the tears that fell down the child’s face and the pitiful look that filled her partner’s eyes. She gave a small smile at Yuki.  
“I’m officer Mitsuki and I’m sure you’ve already met officer Haru.” The girl gave a nod. “There’s a nice store next to the station. While were looking to find your…” she looked to Haru.  
“Mother,” he said.  
“Well while we’re looking to find your mother you can pick out something to eat in the store. How about that?” Yuki stared at her for a second before finally giving a small nod.


	3. Orphan

It’s been a few weeks since mama had disappeared. So for the time being I have to stay with other kids in an orphanage. The place wasn’t too bad. The lady who looked after everyone was really nice. It was some of the other kids that I didn’t like. They made fun of me and thought I was weird. I can’t blame them though. I was a ghoul. Whenever it was time to eat I usually kept to myself and tossed the food into the trash when they weren’t looking. I remember mama praising my ability to be patient whenever we were out in public surrounded by humans. However after a few days here at the orphanage my patience was running thin. My mouth watered at the thought of tasting the flesh of one of the other kids but the fear of being found out prevented me from doing so. Luckily later that night in the ally behind the orphanage sat a drunken guy passed out by a trashcan. Mama always said it best to take those who couldn’t put up much of a fight and no one would miss. 

The police guy said that they did all to could to find mama but they had no luck in finding her. I heard them talking to the lady. They thought that mama was probably the victim of a ghoul attack but I knew that wasn’t the case. First daddy and now mama, both of them were taken from me by the CCG.

After living there at the orphanage for another month this old couple came in. I didn’t think they would choose me but they did.


End file.
